


TRE DESIDERI

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Sul fondo della tana del mudhorn il mandaloriano non trova soltanto un grosso uovo peloso, ma anche uno strano oggetto metallico dalla forma affusolata, grande più o meno quanto la sua mano. Lo prende con sè, ma quando prova a strofinarlo per ripulirlo...(ambientato verso la fine del secondo episodio della prima stagione)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)





	TRE DESIDERI

In questo mondo non vi sono che due tragedie: una è causata dal non ottenere ciò che si desidera, l’altra dall’ottenerlo. (O. Wilde)

TRE DESIDERI

Quando il Mandaloriano posò i piedi sul fondo di quel fetido buco, immensamente profondo, che era la tana del mudhorn, era ancora incredulo.   
Tanto per cominciare, di essere ancora vivo.   
E poi di essere riuscito ad abbattere, con un unico fendente ben assestato, l’enorme rinoceronte del deserto che, inferocito, si era scagliato contro di lui con tutta la sua forza.   
Non che fosse stato merito suo, per la verità. Non del tutto, almeno.  
Perché lo sapeva - lo sentiva - che là fuori, poco prima, era accaduto qualcosa: qualcosa che non capiva bene, che aveva a che fare più con la magia che con niente altro avesse mai incrociato sulla sua strada.   
Qualcosa che coinvolgeva quello strano bambino che aveva salvato non molte ore prima.   
Si riscosse con un sospiro: doveva rimanere concentrato, trovare il dannatissimo uovo per quei maledetti Jawa e andarsene da lì il più presto possibile.   
Certo non sarebbe stato piacevole incontrare un altro mudhorn.   
Si guardò intorno, illuminando una piccola zona davanti a sé con il fascio di luce che scaturiva dal suo elmo; accanto alla parete, adagiato su uno spesso strato di melma grigiastra, scorse finalmente un grosso uovo ricoperto da una fitta pelliccia lanosa.   
Si chinò per raccoglierlo e, mentre lo tirava su, notò con la coda dell’occhio un lieve scintillio.   
Si abbassò di nuovo e spostò con la mano guantata la fanghiglia che ricopriva il terreno; dopo un istante, tirò fuori da limo un oggetto metallico di forma davvero strana, lungo più o meno quanto la punta del suo fucile.   
Aveva una specie di manico arcuato e, su di un lato, si distingueva una sorta di elaborato fregio inciso che non riuscì a distinguere bene, semi-coperto com’era dalla sporcizia.   
Senza pensarci troppo su, si raddrizzò, lo sistemò nella borsa che aveva con sé e si avviò verso l’imboccatura della tana. 

§§§§§

“Io vado a dormire” disse dalla soglia Kuiil “e faresti bene a farlo anche tu: domattina avremo un bel da fare per rimontare tutti i pezzi della tua nave”.  
“Ho parlato” concluse, con quella sua aria seria seria che al Mandaloriano dava sempre un senso di involontaria comicità.   
Lui annuì e non gli rispose, gli occhi fissi sulla Razor Crest che se ne stava lì, sdraiata sul suolo sabbioso come la triste carcassa di un animale spolpato.   
Mormorò un’imprecazione contro quei dannati ladri del deserto.   
Fece alcuni passi verso la nave, restando poi qualche secondo immobile accanto al portellone abbassato.   
Appoggiò la schiena alla fiancata sbocconcellata, le braccia conserte, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.   
Gli faceva male un po’ tutto, era stanco e, come se non bastasse, aveva in testa ancora un gran confusione.   
Si staccò dalla parete e lasciò scivolare a terra la borsa che portava a tracolla.   
Un leggero suono metallico di colpo gli ricordò lo strano oggetto che aveva trovato sul fondo della tana del bestione: erano successe talmente tante cose quel giorno - e cose davvero strane - che non ci aveva più pensato!   
Lo tirò fuori dalla borsa e lo esaminò meglio, alla tenue luce della luna.   
Era grande più o meno quanto la sua mano e pareva fatto di lucido metallo dorato; le iscrizioni, che non sembravano appartenere a nessuna lingua a lui familiare, seguivano forme sinuose che lo incuriosivano.   
Cominciò a strofinare energicamente il dorso dell’oggetto, cercando di rimuovere la patina di sporco incrostato che lo ricopriva.   
All’improvviso, però, quello cominciò a vibrare e a saltellare come dotato di vita propria.   
Istintivamente, il Mandaloriano lo lasciò cadere e fece due passi indietro, la mano sul calcio del blaster.   
La strana cosa continuò a contorcersi e a saltellare sul terreno, producendo sonori tintinnii, fino a che d’un tratto il coperchio si aprì e ne uscì un filo di fumo azzurrognolo che man mano prese sempre maggiore consistenza, fino ad assumere i contorni di una strana figura umanoide.   
Il Mandaloriano sbattè le palpebre perché adesso di fronte a lui, in un turbine di luci fosforescenti, stava una singolare creatura con la pelle di un blu intenso, braccia muscolose, un filo di barbetta nera e un’espressione amichevole.   
“Era ora!” disse, stiracchiandosi “Dopo diecimila anni là dentro uno si ritrova col collo tutto incriccato!”.  
Svolazzò - perché volava, sospeso a mezz’aria in spire di vapore bluastro - per un istante, guardandosi intorno.   
“Che favola essere di nuovo fuori!”.  
Fissò il cacciatore di taglie, impietrito e senza parole, e poi gli si avvicinò.   
Lui fece un passo indietro, inciampò in un sasso e cadde sulla schiena con un gemito sordo.  
“Meno male che avevi il casco, padrone!” ridacchiò lo spirito della lampada.   
“Come ti chiami?” gli domandò, con un sorriso bonario, mentre l’altro si rialzava.   
“D-Din Djarin” rispose il Mandaloriano, la voce suo malgrado un po' incrinata.   
“Strano…” fece la creatura, con aria meditabonda “il mio ultimo padrone si chiamava Aladdin e tu ti chiami Din…forte!”.  
Si strinse nelle spalle massicce.   
Il cacciatore di taglie si portò una mano all’elmo.   
“Il mudhorn deve avermi colpito più forte di quanto pensassi” mormorò.   
“Oh no!” esclamò l’altro, come per rispondergli “Io sono il Genio della lampada. E tu sei il mio nuovo padrone”.  
Sotto il beskar, l’altro sgranò gli occhi.   
“Aspetta un momento: cosa?” biascicò “tu sei…sei reale?”.  
Lo spirito della lampada annuì.   
“E io sarei il tuo padrone?”  
Il Genio si produsse in un inchino cerimonioso e gli volò accanto.   
“Esatto: tu mi hai liberato dalla lampada e io adesso sono tenuto a esaudire tre tuoi desideri”.  
“Vuoi dire che sei stato per diecimila anni chiuso in quella…cosa minuscola?” domandò, incredulo.   
Il genio piegò il collo con una smorfia di dolore.  
“E’ proprio così” sospirò “fenomenali poteri cosmici in uno spazio vitale così ristretto…”.  
“Ma, ma… ma quali desideri?” chiese il cacciatore di taglie.   
Lo spiritello blu sorrise con accondiscendenza: era evidente che il suo nuovo padrone non aveva nessuna idea di chi fosse o di cosa potesse fare per lui.   
“Padrone” disse infatti “secondo me non hai ancora capito di cosa si tratta… lascia che ti spieghi: puoi esprimere tre desideri, puoi chiedermi qualunque cosa - ho detto qualunque - e io la realizzerò per te”.   
“Hai detto tre desideri?”  
A un tratto, il Mandaloriano si fece silenzioso.   
“Ti avviso però…” continuò, mentre l’altro lo seguiva con lo sguardo giacchè il Genio seguitava a spostarsi di continuo, facendo tintinnare gli alti bracciali d’oro che portava ai polsi.   
“…che se vuoi usarne uno per chiederne altri, sappi che è vietato”.  
Fece segno di no col dito esattamente a due centimetri di distanza dall’elmo del cacciatore di taglie.   
“Quindi non provarci”.  
Quello non disse niente, le labbra serrate.   
“E adesso, prima di cominciare, devo spiegarti alcune regole importanti: devi sapere che…”  
Il Mandaloriano lo interruppe bruscamente.   
“Aspetta, non mi interessa!”  
“Ma padrone, è importante” ripetè il genio.   
“Hai detto che puoi esaudire qualunque mio desiderio?”  
“S-sì, tranne…”  
“Ok” disse, imperioso “Allora desidero che il mio pianeta sia salvo e quei maledetti droidi distrutti fino all’ultimo!”.  
Un improvviso lampo bluastro lo obbligò a chiudere gli occhi e, quando li riaprì una frazione di secondo dopo, fu costretto subito a richiuderli di nuovo, perché la violenta luce del sole lo abbacinava.   
Il calore…avvertiva il calore del sole sulla faccia, una sensazione che non provava da un tempo infinito.   
Si passò una mano sul viso, sentendo sotto le dita solo un’ispida barba di tre giorni.   
Il suo respiro si fece affannoso quando si guardò le mani: erano soltanto…le sue mani, senza nulla che le proteggesse. Non indossava più la sua solita armatura metallica, ma una specie di lunga tunica di pesante tessuto marrone scuro.   
Sollevò gli occhi, strizzandoli al riverbero del sole già cocente del mattino.   
In alto l’enorme coppa argentea del cielo scintillava di calore, il terreno sabbioso lo rifletteva violentemente.   
Intorno a lui non c’erano più i canions rossastri di Arvala-7, ma un panorama che all’improvviso accelerò i battiti del suo cuore.   
Spinse lo sguardo fin verso il fiume, oltre la collina d’un tenue colore giallastro.  
Lo ricordava perfettamente: gli alberi laggiù avevano tronchi massicci e chiome fitte di un verde intenso. Erano antichi – considerò - almeno quanto casa sua.   
Se quattro uomini avessero cercato di abbracciarli toccandosi la punta delle dita, c’era da dubitare che ci sarebbero riusciti.  
E lui era lì, immobile, a fissare il vecchio palazzo che si stagliava cupo sull’orizzonte azzurro del mattino.  
Col cuore in gola e la testa affollata di mille pensieri, si mise a camminare a passo svelto verso l’edificio.  
All’improvviso, dopo una svolta, se lo trovò davanti.  
Era esattamente come lo ricordava: un’imponente costruzione grigia, con enormi travi scure che la attraversavano e ampi frontoni bianchi sporgenti che parevano rivolti al cielo. Su di essi erano incise figure di alberi, in modo così preciso che si sarebbe potuto contarne le foglie.   
Respirò l’aria tiepida, piena di profumi che credeva di aver dimenticato per sempre.   
La ghiaia del vialetto scricchiolava sotto le sue scarpe.  
Aprì il vecchio cancello di metallo che si lagnò con un penoso cigolio, sempre uguale, ed entrò nel cortile; lo rammentava circondato da quello che un tempo era stato un rigoglioso giardino e che invece adesso era ridotto a uno squallido prato stopposo.  
La vasca asciutta dell’antica fontana di pietra, qualche albero da frutto devastato e incolto gli richiamarono alla mente come, in passato, quello fosse stato un angolo delizioso in cui riposare all’ombra degli alberi, circondati dalla bellezza dei fiori e dal dolce mormorio dell’acqua.  
Invece adesso tutto sembrava grigio, opaco, come se gli anni e l’abbandono avessero ricoperto ogni cosa con una patina sottile di incuria e tristezza.   
Avanzò, mentre la luce pian piano cresceva d’intensità.  
D’un tratto, una voce stridente lo fece sobbalzare.   
Proveniva dalla casa. Era una voce di donna e, senza alcun dubbio, stava chiamando proprio lui.   
Si era talmente disabituato a sentir pronunciare - almeno da altri - il suo nome che sul momento era rimasto disorientato.   
“Din!” ripeté la donna, salendo di un altro tono “Ehi, Diiiiiiin!”.  
Accelerò il passo, corse quasi, fino alla porta.  
Sulla soglia c’era una donna sulla trentina, vestita di scuro. Era ancora bella, di una bellezza un po’ severa, ma aveva sul volto un’espressione cupa.   
Il viso sbiadito, i capelli sbiaditi, senza sangue, senza più vita.  
Lui le riservò uno sguardo interrogativo che, evidentemente, la fece infuriare ancora di più.   
“Almeno uno potrebbe fare un po’ più in fretta, quando è sua moglie a chiamarlo!” protestò.  
Sua moglie? Aveva una moglie?  
Senza dargli il tempo di fare domande, gli mise tra le braccia una borsa.  
“Sbrigati, Esmahan è già qui” disse seccamente.   
“La giornata sarà lunga” aggiunse e, senza voltarsi, entrò in casa richiudendo subito dietro di lei la porta.   
Il Mandaloriano restò impalato lì davanti, le braccia strette intorno alla borsa e un’espressione di pura meraviglia impressa sulla faccia, fino a quando un rumore alle sue spalle non lo costrinse a voltarsi.   
Si trattava di un grosso carro, trainato da massicci ronto dal dorso rugoso.  
Per il Creatore, da quanto tempo non vedeva uno di quegli strambi, pacifici, animali!   
In cassetta sedeva un ragazzo un po’ più giovane di lui, la pelle scurita dal sole e grandi occhi dorati.  
Assomigliava incredibilmente alla donna che aveva visto pochi minuti prima, ma aveva un’aria più amichevole.   
Lo salutò, gli tese un braccio per aiutarlo a salire accanto a lui e gli diede un’affettuosa pacca sulla schiena.   
Mentre tirava le redini e gli animali iniziavano a muoversi, gli disse: “Mia sorella Siri ti dà ancora il tormento, vero? Lo capisco dalla tua faccia”.  
Il cacciatore di taglie non rispose, non sapendo assolutamente cosa dire.   
Fece solo un vago segno di assenso con la testa.   
“Non prendertela” aggiunse, muovendo le redini per dirigere il carro lungo il sentiero che andava verso i campi “è ancora pazza di te, ma la vita è dura qui, lo sai, sono anni che i raccolti sono scarsi e voi, con due bambini piccoli…”  
Fece un gesto con la mano e gli sorrise.   
Il Mandaloriano, invece, voltò la testa verso la strada per dissimulare ancora una volta la sua sorpresa: aveva non solo una moglie, ma due…due figli…  
Serrò le mascelle, in silenzio.   
Era certamente colpa del Genio: aveva esaudito il suo desiderio in una maniera alla quale lui non aveva minimamente pensato, quando lo aveva formulato!  
Allora, considerò con una stretta al cuore, se quello era il suo pianeta, se quella era la sua vita - la vita che avrebbe avuto se quella maledetta mattina di tanti anni prima i droidi fossero stati scacciati - lì c’erano ancora i suoi genitori.   
Suo padre e sua madre.   
Forse abitavano ancora lì, nella stessa casa della sua infanzia.  
Quando aveva espresso il suo primo desiderio frettoloso, aveva pensato solamente a loro, a quanto avrebbe desiderato rivederli anche solo per un momento. A quanto avrebbe desiderato che fossero sopravvissuti.   
Ardeva dalla voglia di fare qualche domanda su di loro a Esmahan, ma temeva di tradirsi, di sembrare un pazzo, non avendo alcuna idea di cosa potesse essere successo lì negli anni in cui aveva vissuto in un altro universo.   
Purtroppo però, come avrebbe scoperto durante quella lunga giornata, Esmahan - passato l’iniziale momento di confidenza – non era affatto un gran chiacchierone. 

§§§§§

A metà mattinata, il Mandaloriano era già esausto.   
Non ricordava – considerò massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita – di essersi stancato così nemmeno durante il più lungo e acceso combattimento che aveva affrontato. E ne aveva affrontati un bel po’, a dire la verità.  
E poi c’erano il sole, il sole accecante che gli bruciava la pelle del viso, e il vento caldo che soffiava da sud che gli tagliava la faccia.  
Il calore gli pesava addosso come una cappa.   
Come se non bastasse - si asciugò la fronte con la manica - non era ancora riuscito a sapere niente da Esmahan, che stava lavorando dall’altra parte del campo.   
Bevve un sorso d’acqua dalla borraccia che aveva con sé e si fermò un momento, le mani sui fianchi.   
La sua esistenza era stata sempre uguale per tanti anni e invece era - chiaramente - destino che in quel momento la vita dovesse riservargli di continuo incredibili sorprese.   
Qualche volta ci aveva pensato, a come sarebbe stato il suo futuro se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso…e adesso lo stava sperimentando.   
Che cosa era accaduto negli anni che aveva trascorso in quella casa e di cui non aveva nessuna memoria?   
Sarebbe stato davvero disposto a rinunciare per sempre a una vita avventurosa, al brivido e all’emozione dell’imprevisto, all’adrenalina che gli faceva pulsare più veloce il sangue nelle vene e alla sua piena, assoluta, libertà?  
Così facendo - probabilmente - si sarebbe salvato una volta per tutte dalla prigione, dal pericolo, da una buona dose di sofferenze e magari anche da una morte prematura.  
Perciò quella era casa sua, la sua vera casa? E lui era pronto alla stabilità di una vita tranquilla e senza scosse?  
A una vita normale: ciò che non aveva mai avuto.  
Però - mormorò tra sè e sé – c’erano loro, i suoi genitori.   
E forse questo sarebbe bastato.

§§§§§

La sera incombeva quando Esmahan, stanco e taciturno, salutò il Mandaloriano con un cenno del capo.   
Lui saltò giù dal carro e percorse i pochi passi che lo separavano dalla porta di – in verità non sapeva come chiamarla - casa sua.  
Rimase un istante fermo sulla soglia, non sapendo bene cosa fare.   
Poi trasse un respiro e la spinse. Non era chiusa e lui entrò in una vasta anticamera in penombra.   
Si guardò intorno: nella stanza non restavano colori vivi, l’oscurità gravava su ogni cosa.  
A un tratto dalla porta sul fondo emerse la strana donna sconosciuta che avrebbe dovuto essere sua moglie; avanzò verso di lui, sul volto un’espressione che lui non riusciva a decifrare.   
“Vado a prepararmi” disse, con voce atona “stasera al villaggio si riunisce il Consiglio e dobbiamo discutere di tante cose. Tu vieni?”.  
Lui non rispose.  
Siri attese un istante, poi fece una smorfia e si girò verso le scale che conducevano al piano di sopra.   
“Aspetta!” lui la trattenne.   
Le lo fissò, interrogativa.  
A costo di sembrare uno squilibrato, doveva assolutamente sapere la verità!   
“Aspetta” ripetè, esitante “…i miei genitori…”  
Lei lo interruppe.   
Gli posò una mano sul braccio e per la prima volta la sua espressione si fece dolce. Dolce e triste insieme.   
“Non riesci proprio a fartene una ragione, vero?” disse poi lentamente, scuotendo la testa.   
“Sono morti: sono morti quella maledetta mattina di tanti anni fa…poco prima che i nostri ricacciassero indietro i droidi”.  
Il Mandaloriano serrò i pugni in una morsa ma non disse niente, seguitando solo a fissarla.  
Poi abbassò gli occhi, in silenzio.   
Quando la donna salì le scale e scomparve, lui sembrò non accorgersene.   
Si guardò intorno: gli parve a un tratto che l’oscurità della notte avrebbe sfondato i vetri per riversarsi nella camera e che lui vi sarebbe annegato dentro come nell’inchiostro.   
Sapeva di non poter restare lì, eppure dovette chiamare a raccolta tutte le sue forze per andarsene.  
Trasse un respiro profondo e uscì, chiudendo dietro di sé la porta.  
Fuori fece alcuni passi e poi cominciò a correre verso la collina da cui si dominavano la valle e il palazzo.   
Giunse sulla sommità e ansimando, le mani sulle ginocchia, gridò: “Genioooooo!”  
La sua voce tremava di rabbia e di indignazione: l’aveva preso in giro, l’aveva ingannato!  
“Genioooo! Vieni fuori!” urlò di nuovo, stavolta più forte.   
Lo spirito della lampada si materializzò davanti a lui all’improvviso; il suo sorriso bonario contrastava con la rabbia del Mandaloriano.   
“Eccomi padrone” s’inchinò ossequioso “In cosa posso servirti? Hai scelto il tuo secondo desiderio?”.  
“Tu mi hai ingannato!” tuonò il cacciatore di taglie “Il desiderio non ha funzionato: i miei genitori sono morti, i droidi li hanno uccisi!”.  
Il Genio capì d’improvviso.   
“Mi dispiace padrone” disse dolcemente, senza smettere di cambiare posizione nell’aria “ma ho cercato di spiegarti che esistono delle regole alle quali persino io sono vincolato”.  
“I miei poteri hanno tre limitazioni” spiegò, braccia conserte e un’espressione improvvisamente seria.  
“Regola numero uno: io non ammazzo”.  
Con un sorrisetto sardonico indicò la casa allungata nell’ombra della valle “Quindi non chiederlo”.  
“Regola numero due: non posso far innamorare qualcuno di qualcun altro”.  
“E regola numero tre: non posso assolutamente far resuscitare i morti”.  
Svolazzò ancora davanti al suo padrone, che lo fissava in silenzio.   
“Intanto non sono un bello spettacolo e mi fanno pure un po’ schifo. A parte questo, chiedi quello che vuoi”.  
Il Mandaloriano sospirò: era vero, si era lasciato trascinare dai sentimenti e aveva commesso un errore.   
Stavolta la scaltrezza che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere in tutti quegli anni era svanita, inghiottita dall’ansia di soddisfare l’unico desiderio che sarebbe rimasto per sempre irrealizzabile.   
E adesso?  
“Allora, padrone” ripetè il Genio “Hai scelto il tuo secondo desiderio?”  
L’altro prese un respiro profondo, lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla casa silenziosa e poi disse con voce ferma.   
“Sì. Desidero tornare su Arvala-7, al punto di partenza”.  
Il Genio annuì e schioccò le dita. 

§§§§§

Il Mandaloriano riaprì gli occhi nel chiarore dell’alba.   
Rabbrividendo nell’aria fresca del mattino, si strinse nel mantello e guardò in alto: doveva essere ancora abbastanza presto, perché a est il cielo iniziava appena a schiarirsi.   
La luce spegneva adagio le stelle nell’aria ancora grigia: senza capire come e perché all’improvviso gli affiorarono alla mente dei nomi… la Capra, il Cane, il Serpente, lo Scorpione. Ricordi sepolti da innumerevoli anni adesso si affacciavano prepotenti alla sua memoria: le tre sorelle, Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak.   
Erano passati secoli dall’ultima volta che aveva sentito il suono di quelle parole che gli aveva insegnato suo padre, quando era poco più di un bambino.  
Se non avesse vissuto ciò che aveva vissuto, forse non ci avrebbe mai più pensato.   
La voce allegra del Genio, esattamente al di sopra della sua spalla, lo richiamò alla realtà.  
“Allora, padrone” disse con un sorriso “ti resta solamente un altro desiderio: mi raccomando, scegli bene!”.  
Il cacciatore di taglie si guardò intorno in silenzio.   
Cosa poteva chiedere al Genio? Stavolta avrebbe dovuto stare davvero attento ed essere estremamente preciso, anche perché sentiva che dello spiritello blu non poteva fidarsi del tutto.  
Si passò una mano sull’elmo metallico.  
Desiderava essere il guerriero migliore dell’intera Galassia?   
Scosse la testa: qualcosa nel suo cuore gli diceva che sarebbe stato disonorevole diventarlo non grazie ai suoi meriti, ma con l’aiuto della magia.  
Avere più denaro di quanto potesse contarne? In fondo del denaro in quanto tale non gli era mai importato un granché.  
Era davvero indeciso.   
Probabilmente una persona più pragmatica di lui, con un’esistenza meno incasinata, avrebbe sfruttato meglio i desideri del Genio della lampada.   
Pensieroso, cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro mentre il Genio, braccia conserte, gli svolazzava intorno.  
Come se non bastasse - riflettè - era quasi l’alba e tra non molto Kuiil sarebbe venuto fuori, pieno di buona volontà ed energia, e avrebbero dovuto lavorare per delle ore sotto il sole per sistemare la sua povera nave.   
Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’enorme mucchio di pezzi che i Jawa avevano smontato: sarebbe stata una vera faticaccia, soltanto in due e senza un’officina a disposizione!  
Non riuscì a trattenere uno sbadiglio: era veramente a pezzi! Prima lo scontro con quegli odiosi nanerottoli, poi il mudhorn che per poco non l’aveva ucciso, infine un’interminabile giornata di lavoro nei campi.  
E adesso Kuiil e una montagna di pezzi da rimontare.   
“Non ce la posso fare” pensò.   
“Allora, padrone? Hai deciso qual è il tuo terzo desiderio?” lo incalzò il Genio.   
Il Mandaloriano lanciò ancora uno sguardo alla Razor Crest e poi annuì.   
“Ho deciso” disse.   
Quando, dopo un po', l’Ugnaught uscì dalla sua bassa casetta il Mandaloriano dormiva profondamente, avvolto nel suo mantello grigio, la schiena appoggiata contro la parete.   
Lo fissò per un istante, scuotendo la testa.   
Stava per svegliarlo, quando notò qualcosa di strano: al posto dell’alto cumulo di pezzi di metallo che avevano recuperato il giorno prima dai Jawa non c’era assolutamente niente!   
Sussultò: che quei ladruncoli li avessero nuovamente portati via?   
Fece un balzo verso il cacciatore di taglie addormentato: com’era possibile che lui non si fosse accorto di niente?  
Poi, d’un tratto, alzò lo sguardo e rimase a bocca aperta perché di fronte a lui, tutta luccicante contro il cielo azzurro del mattino, si stagliava la sagoma della Razor Crest, fiera e impettita come nel primo giorno della sua vita meccanica.   
Perfetta.   
Semplicemente perfetta. 

§§§§§

“Prima o poi dovrai spiegarmi come hai fatto ad aggiustare questa nave in così poco tempo e tutto da solo” disse Kuiil.   
Il Mandaloriano si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Non è stato difficile” rispose.   
Anche perché, in effetti, era la pura verità.   
L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di ammirazione.   
“Non so come ringraziarti” esclamò invece il cacciatore di taglie “per il tuo aiuto”.  
Kuiil scosse la testa.   
Anzi - pensò a un tratto il Mandaloriano - forse sì che lo so.   
“Ho dimenticato una cosa dentro” disse, avviandosi svelto verso il basso edificio sbiadito.  
“Arrivo subito”.  
Una volta entrato, si guardò intorno in silenzio.   
Poi appoggiò la lampada dorata sul tavolo, proprio in bella vista.  
Sotto il suo elmo, sorrise. 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note&Credits:   
> Dunque, questo raccontino nasce da un’idea: ci siamo mai chiesti cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno i droidi fossero andati a far casino altrove e Mando non fosse stato salvato da un popolo – tutto sommato – piuttosto figo? Com’era casa sua? Come sarebbe stata la sua vita? Forse sarebbe finito a fare il commercialista o l’impiegato del catasto o boh. 😉  
> Il Genio è chiaramente rubato al film Disney (tanto si resta in famiglia…), il cui padrone si chiamava appunto Aladdin. Lo so, è un’idiozia, ma non ho saputo resistere.   
> Mintaka, Alnilam, Alnitak sono i nomi (di origine araba) delle tre stelle della cintura di Orione. Mo’, sono consapevole che in teoria dovremmo essere in un’altra galassia e quindi chi osserva il cielo dovrebbe scorgere costellazioni diverse, ma mi piaceva l’idea che il nostro protagonista, grazie a questa imprevista possibilità offertagli dal destino, ricordasse improvvisamente qualche dettaglio ulteriore della sua “vita precedente”. Insomma, consideratela una licenza poetica!  
> Ma invece, secondo voi quali desideri avrebbe espresso il nostro Mandaloriano al Genio?   
> Fatemi sapere!  
> Baci…geniali 😊 alla prossima


End file.
